Offer
by The-Dark-Divine
Summary: James changed her, but she ran away. Now she is living with the Cullen Family. But, what happens when James finds her again? And what will Victoria do?
1. Pre Face

My name is Mandy Cullen used to be known as (Amanda Westwood). Amanda used to live in Pennsylvania. Her parents died and therefore she was an orphan. She ran away from Pennsylvania before the child services could put her into a foster home. (she was only 17) When she ended up in North Carolina when she was 18, was when her life changed forever.

_She was just walking down the street. Everyone was just buzzing around her. She wasn't paying attention when she ran straight into someone._

"_I'm sorry, I must not have been paying attention." She took the person she bumped into's hand, to help her stand up. When she looked up she took a look at the person. He was a handsome young man; had pale skin, dark eyes, and was muscular. He looked to only be about twenty. _

"_That's okay. I should be the one apologizing. I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings." She said feeling kind of uncomfortable under his stare. He looked at her like a predator and she was his prey._

"_Nonsense. I'm James." James said._

"_Amanda."_

"_Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked smiling her. That smile made her insides melt and her heart beat faster. Too bad she didn't know he already knew her answer._

"_Sure." she replied. They ended up walking to a park and sitting down on a rock. No one was anywhere nearby they were sitting. They both ended up talking for a couple minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Soon it was around midnight and she ended up telling James everything about her: her family, why she was in North Carolina, the places she's been, why she was running. In return he told her he was just traveling and having fun. (not a complete lie) They both had some laughs and before she knew it, she was at his apartment._

_When they got there she looked around. It was fully furnished and it looked like he lived there for months instead of days._

"_Wow. Nice place you've got here." she said twirling around the living room and stopped to look at him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed watching her._

"_Yes, I think it is." he responded._

"_Is this what you do? Bringing girls her on a daily basis and wooing them?" she asked him joking._

"_Oh yes. On a daily basis of course." he replied. She just smiled at him and sat down on the couch. Too bad she didn't know he wasn't joking. He walked over to her and sat down beside her and started playing with her hair._

"_Your beautiful." He said looking at her. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. She was soon laying on her back on the couch, with James on top of her putting his weight on his arms. Their lips connected and their tongues dancing together. She pulled away to breathe._

"_Will you stay with me." he whispered huskily. She thought he meant for the night._

"_Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper. They were both looking at each other with hunger. Her hunger was full of lust. But, James's hunger wasn't just for lust. He started kissing down her neck, her eyes closed pleasuring the touch of his cold lips sending her shivers. Then there was pain…_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_She woke up laying on a bed. She looked around her surroundings and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was awake. When she pulled her hands away from her face she saw her hands were a pale white. She examined them further. Yep they were white. What the? She looked down and sure enough her arms and every other part of her body was a pale white too. Her hair was a silky brown that curled. She tried to remember what happened. She had memories. They were very dime, but they were there. I heard a door open and I saw James in the doorway._

"_Hey, your awake." he grinned and in less than a second he was laying down next to me and playing with my hair, "Your gorgeous."_

"_Where am I?" I asked. My throat felt dry and it had this itchy feeling._

"_In my apartment," he stopped playing with my hair and put a hand to cup half my face, "are you okay?"_

"_Yes." my voice came out hoarse._

"_Oh that's right," he gave a humorless laugh, "how could I forget that your hungry?"_

"_Hungry? Is that what that itchy feeling in my throat is for? Food?" I must look like an idiot, but I didn't care. He grinned._

"_Yes, now in order to get feed and since your new at this, you need to listen very carefully."_

_He taught her the ropes of how to get her food. She needed to have strength and speed among other things. He gave her a new set of clothes- tight fitting skinny jeans, a black corset like top with no straps, and some black boots that went almost to her knees. He also gave her some dark black sunglasses to cover her now red eyes. She made sure to leave her curly auburn hair down. She still couldn't believe how different she looked. She was definitely confused, but she did what James told._

_He pointed out to her, her target. He gave her a long passionate kiss before departing. Her Target seemed to be in his early thirties or late twenties. He was a worker. No one else was around, it was just her and him. James left and told her she could learn more on her own, then him hovering over her like a teacher. It made sense to her. She was soon walking up to him._

"_Hello, I-" She was soon interrupted by the worker, who still hadn't turned around._

"_Can't you see I'm-" He stopped short when he turned around and looked at her. He looked like he was drooling, "Why, how can I help you?"_

"_I was hoping you could give me an assistance. My car broke down the road and I've been walking for miles. My phone died out and I haven't seen a pay phone anywhere. Do you know where I could find one?" She said what James told her to say. _

_It seemed to have worked too. He started walking away to grab a phone. She looked to where he was sitting before. There was a picture of a woman holding a baby. A wife and baby perhaps? She didn't want to ruin this man's family. She was going to just walk away, but then the wind blew and his scent filled her senses. She couldn't resist anymore. She jumped on him and almost completely sucked him dry. When she was satisfied with her thirst it barely dawned on her what she had just done. She then went into panic. He was still breathing. She ran as fast as she could to the Hospital with him in her arms. She got there in seconds, but to her it seemed like hours._

_The staff immediately put him in the ER and he was back and stable. She saw his wife and child come rushing in. It made her feel repulsed and disgusted with herself with what she did. How could I have killed him and tore his family apart? When the surgery was finished she had a talk with Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She immediately took a liking to him and trusted him. She later found out that he was just like her. Except he and his family were "vegetarians"._

"_You could come and live with us if you would like? We could teach you how to control your hunger. What do you say?" She thought of James. How would he act if she left. She knew it would be hard leaving him. But, then she thought of what he told her to do. She almost killed a poor innocent man. She felt her heart tear at the thought of leaving James, even though he did those vile things. But, she knew what the right thing was._

"_Okay."_


	2. Lunch

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile o post. The story is based on the song "Offer" by Cruel Black Dove. I hope you enjoy! ^,.,^**

__________________________________________________________________

It has been ten years. I now go by the name Amanda (Mandy) Cullen. I am no longer Amanda Westwood, she was a run away monster. Amanda is in the past. The past with James and the poor innocent man who barely lived. I will admit I do miss James at times, but I know I did the right thing by moving in with the Cullens.

The Cullens welcomed me with open arms. They are all the family I never had. Alice, Emmett, and I are the closest. Edward likes to call us the Wild Childs; carefree. Well, that's what he says. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward are more of the serious types. Rose and I bicker, but we're always joking. We never mean what we say to each other. Emmett and I have this weird thing of knowing what the other one is thinking. Not like reading our minds like how Edward does, we just understand each other more than anyone else. Alice says it's because we are always around each other. Carlisle and Esme treat me like a daughter and for that I am very grateful.

We had moved to Forks, Washington about 3 years ago. It was now around March when everything started to change. It was when Bella Swan; the Chief's daughter moved to town. It was the first day she was here and at Lunch time. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were already there. Edward and I were late because Carlisle needed to have a talk with us. We both walked in at the same time. The noise everyone was making in the Cafeteria hit me as soon as we walked in. I could hear the new girl and Jessica Stanley talking about us. We all chose to ignore them.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous, of course. But, don't waste your time. He's single yes. But, apparently, no one around here is good-looking enough for him." Edward and I smirked at what Jessica said. We heard her perfectly. She was still mad Edward turned her down. Poor girl…not!

"Who's the girl?" Bella asked. I could feel their gaze on us while we sat down at the table where the rest of our family were sitting at.

"Amanda Cullen. She's single too. Every guy at this school practically fell head over heels for her, since the other two were taken. But, like Edward, no guy around here is good enough for her either." she chuckled, "To be honest I don't see why every guy falls for her. She might have the brains and dress the best out of all of them, but she's not even that pretty."

"Liar. She thinks you are the prettiest. She envies your hair and how graceful you are when you walk. Oh, and she wants your boots." Edward said under his breath. I grinned.

"She's just jealous Mandy." Emmet said looking up at me and smirking.

"Thanks you." I replied.

"Yeah," Alice piped up, "she's probably still mad that when we showed up here, Mike was in love with you and never gave her a second glance. Non the less glance in her direction at all."

Alice was talking about what happened when we first moved here. Everyone in the school had crushes on at least one of us. But, everyone was too intimated to come up to us. Which was a good thing because when we leave here, no one is supposed to remember us. Everyone has to continue on with their lives. But, of course there is always that one person who never gives up. His name was Mike Newton. The boy was crazy I tell you. On Valentine's day I found a bundle of roses and a card that said, 'Will you be my Valentine?' in my locker! My locker! On Christmas he tried to kiss me under a mistletoe, but I turned him down. Every time he asked me on a date I turned him down. The boy finally gave up at the end of last year. Thank goodness! Everyone always teased me about it. Jessica always hated me for it too, not like I cared about what she thought anyway.

"She thinks she's the prettiest? I mean your pretty and all Mandy, but prettiest? I think we all know who that is. That girl obviously has something wrong in the head if she thinks you are. I mean look at me." Rosalie said fixing her hair.

"And you say she has something wrong in the head." I muttered, but I knew everyone heard me. Everyone at the table started laughing while Rose scowled.

"I don't see what is so funny." Rose glared. I smiled smug. Everyone else was trying to contain their laughter. Our laughter caused others in the Cafeteria to stare at us. The Cullens never laughed. We always look like we were bored out of our minds and never talk, non the less laugh.

"It's okay Rosie. She didn't mean it." Alice said trying to comfort Rosalie, "Besides, we all know who has the big head around her. (cough) Emmet (cough)."

That just caused us to laugh even more.

"I do not!" Emmet protested. We laughed even harder at that. Even Rosalie was laughing. By now everyone in the Cafeteria was looking at us. I opened up the water bottle at the table and started to take a drink. The water might not be refreshing to us, but we had to look at least a little bit normal.

"At least Rose and I don't make all that moaning and groaning you and Jasper make every night, so the whole house can hear." That was it. The water I was sipping, I choked on and spit it out and it landed all on Edward. The whole table was in hysterics now. And I was sure everyone else was looking at us.

"I do not!" Alice protested, but she was still grinning.

"You do too!" I laughed. The bell rang telling us Lunch was over. Our laughter finally died down, but we were still grinning like fools. We all went our separate ways. Alice, Emmet, and I went to Art, which was our elective. Rosalie and Jasper went to World History. While, Edward went to Biology.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been a week. And it was 2nd period: Algebra. I had Bella in this class too. Mr. Dior was saying the seating chart since apparently everybody is too busy talking with their friends then to pay attention in his class. The chart was very random.

"Newton and Stanley."

"Yes!" I heard Jessica say across the room, while I heard Mike groan. He wanted to sit next to Bella.

"Cullen and Swan." I was a little wary about sitting next to Bella. Edward said her smell was intoxicating. But, non the less I moved to sit next to her. She looked at me curiously.

"I'm Bella." She said a little cautious. Jeez. What did Edward do to the girl?

"So I've heard." her eyebrows furrowed, "You're the talk around town. Bella Swan: the Chief's daughter staying in Forks. I'm Amanda."

"Yep. That's me." she said unenthusiastic, "You moved here recently right? When does the news die down?" I smirked, leaning back in my chair getting comfortable.

"Hate to break it to ya sweetheart, but the news will never disappear. It will most likely die down in about a week or two. Everyone just needs to get adjusted to having someone knew in town, then they will hopefully go back to their lives before you even came here. I mean, my family and I have been living here for about three years now and look," I said, "they're still talking about us." She nodded grimly, but looked shocked that I had talked to her. Non the less tell her that much.

"Now class, let's began. I want all of you to turn to page…" Mr. Dior started his lesson. I was left in my thoughts, slumped in my chair. I already knew everything he was talking about. All our teachers never got mad at us if we weren't paying attention, like all the other kids. Cause in every test, quiz, homework assignment, final grade, you name it; we always came out on top. I saw in the corner of my eye, Bella look at me confused at why I wasn't listening to the lecture. I turned my head slightly and winked at her. She put her head down and continued writing notes. Apparently, Algebra wasn't her brightest subject.

Edward was right. She did smell good, but I knew better. If for the slightest second I thought about sucking a human dry, I always thought about the man with his wife and child. The thought would always snap me out of my human blood lust immediately.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Review please!!!! ^,.,^**


End file.
